Sugar Search for Love
by HappytheExceed
Summary: AU: Natsu was critically injured by Sugar Boy who was in love with his husband, Gray. In order to save Natsu, Gray embarked on a search for treasure & he met Sugar Boy again who wants the treasure & make Gray his uke. Yaoi: Gray X Natsu, one-sided Sugar Boy X Gray.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to Mashima sensei. If it does belong to me, Natsu and the rest would have got out of the castle and completed their mission of rescuing Lucy and Yukino or make Leo transport the whole group to Celestial Spirit World.**

**This is an AU two-shots series which some of the setting of the fic is a little related on my other series "The Variation of Destiny". ****Sugar Boy of Edolas is one and the same with Sugar Boy of Earthland in this fic. **

**This is my first time writing yaoi fic. Yaoi pairing Gray (Seme) X Natsu (Uke) and one-sided Sugar Boy X Gray. ****Uke is supposed to be really weak *giggles***

**Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

**Part 1**

A man in white 70s disco suit was looking out from the top of a mountain. A great view of a village could be seen from the distance.

The wind blew as the man sighed at his recollection of the love he had been missing so much since seven years ago. A memory with a handsome young man with raven hair came into his mind. He missed his toned muscular body.

***Flashback***

_Seven years ago, this man belonged to a dark guild, Kingdom Empire. They had captured an innocent boy for his magic power as a source of battery to charge their Dragon Chain Cannon. He looked away when the boy screamed in pain as the magic power was sucked away from him. He could not help but to comment on the bad taste of his partner Hughes who seemed to be enjoying it._

_Not long after, the man who truly took his breath away arrived on the scene. He and his comrades actually came for the boy. A man with spiky raven-colored hair and dark blue eyes kicked the door open. He finally found the boy who had been missing for some time. The information he received was spot on after all. The boy with spiky pink hair in closed blue long sleeved shirt, white long trousers and a scarf around his neck was found chained hanging unconscious on a huge rock._

_"Natsu!" He shuddered at the vulnerable side of his friend who showed no sign of life. He created a huge ice sword and cut the chains chained on both of his hands before rushing to catch the boy who fell limp on his arms. His heart ached seeing his pale and unmoving face._

_"Natsu!" He tried to wake the boy up. He could not sense magic power coming from him. He placed his ears on his chest and heaved a sigh of relief. At least his heart was still beating even though it was weak. He needed to get Natsu out for treatment fast. He was in cold sweat after being drained of his magic power._

_That was when Sugar Boy who had been watching them decided to greet the man who carried Natsu in bridal style. His heart thumped hard. He gulped when he saw his toned and muscular body. Sugar Boy felt a sense of jealousy towards Natsu who was held close to him._

_"He got to feel his chest and his muscle while I don't." Sugar Boy felt his face hot as he had this image of Natsu who was awake feeling his muscular body all over running in his head and he shook his head quickly._

_"Let go of the boy. We cannot afford to lose him, Sexy Ice Boy." Sugar Boy pointed at the man but shifted to Natsu's direction who was on his arms immediately when he realised his thought shifted once again. The man who called himself Gray Fullbuster put Natsu down gently on the ground._

_"Natsu, hang on, I will be right back." He whispered to his ears._

_He was fuming in anger at those who landed Natsu at this state. He could not imagine if he got to Natsu later. He could have lost him forever. That was when he realised how much Natsu meant to him. Gray challenged Sugar Boy to a fight to avenge Natsu._

_Soon, they found themselves intertwined by holding each other hands. Sugar Boy felt really satisfied. He finally caught his hand within the frozen ice. He was going to make Gray his Uke which Gray who was oblivious to the meaning of his words rejected outright. He was not going to succumb to Sugar Boy's ploy. His sheer determination broke the ice into pieces after some time of tug-of-war._

_"What?" Sugar Boy was shocked with his eyes popped out when the ice broke into pieces. Why couldn't he accept his love?_

_Gray who felt disgusted by him finished him off quickly with his signature Seven Slice Dance. He had no time to lose with Natsu getting weaker as the time passed by._

_Watching his victorious expression, Sugar Boy swore that he would win his love one day._

***End Flashback***

And seven years had passed since then. Sugar Boy had left Kingdom Empire and the Edolas Kingdom all together. He was determined to find Gray who had left Magnolia with his "wife" moving to somewhere no one could disturb them and made Gray his. Sugar Boy was really jealous when he heard that Gray was married but his bride (groom) was not him.

Walking down a path in the forest, he saw a spiky pink-haired boy in closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with a dragon-scaled scarf around his neck passed by him. He was beaming in happiness. He managed to find ingredients to make his partner's favourite dish for tonight's dinner. Sugar Boy decided to try his skills of flirting he had polished over the past seven years on this cute boy. If this boy fell for him, he would have proven his skills. He would be able to approach Gray when he found him in confidence. But he did not know that he was Natsu, now a Fullbuster, the same boy whom they had captured by them seven years ago. Natsu survived the incident and eventually got married to Gray soon after Gray confessed his feeling to him. Gray and Natsu had led a blissful life together for these past seven years.

"Hey, cute boy, would you be my date?" Sugar Boy winked at the boy whom he had caught up to.

"Don't disturb me. I'm in a hurry to get home to prepare my "hubby's" favourite dish." The boy continued his way beaming from ear to ear. Sugar Boy realised that the basket he was carrying on his back was the ingredient for their dinner made the boy really happy. Sugar Boy did not like it. Someone actually had the nerve to ignore him. He pulled the boy over by his basket and broke free from the boy.

This action indeed angered the boy. Sugar Boy challenged him. If he were to fall for him, he would return the basket. The boy of course would not fall for that. He would not betray his one and only love.

The pink-haired boy was really pissed. He would fight for his basket. He aimed a punch at Sugar Boy who dodged easily. Those who were pissed would not be able to think properly.

"Will you be my date for a day, cute boy, no Hot Boy?" Sugar Boy noticed the flame forming on his fist and realised that he was a fire mage. Natsu flinched.

"Do not call me by that name. Give me back!" He charged at Sugar Boy who decided to pull out his new and latest magic he had mastered, Hound Dog to take him out by taking his magic. He slammed Natsu flat on the ground, stepping on him on his body repeatedly. Natsu screamed in pain. His plan eventually backfired on him when Natsu retaliated and he had his hand locked with Natsu by accident. Natsu wanted to punch him right on his face after breaking free from the pounding of the giant mucus which had turned orange after absorbing some amount of his magic.

As he was not the raven-haired mage whom he had really wanted, Sugar Boy wanted to retract his hand from his but failed miserably. What went wrong?

"Let go of me! I don't want to hold hand with somebody who is not my beloved Ice Boy. " Sugar Boy demanded.

"You think I like to hold your hand? My hand is meant to be held by my hubby." The fire mage cried in response.

Sugar Boy's mood changed. It felt like seven years ago when his hand was intertwined with his Gray's. "I missed this feeling when I got to hold his hand. What was his name again? Ice boy Gray? " He did not expect the boy who had his hands locked with him to get worked up upon hearing Gray's name.

"What did you say? What did you do to my Gray? " The boy raised his free hand which burst in flame. He wanted to punch him as Sugar Boy finally recalled who the boy was, inclusive of his wonderful imagination. He was jealous of him as he was carried by Gray in bridal style and he got to feel his muscle and his bare chest. He retaliated and "bitch-slapped" his face with his mike-like staff.

"Ice boy will come to me as long as I have you, Natsu Dragneel. " Natsu's eyes widened in surprise when he was being punched and slapped by Sugar Boy. He almost collapsed with Sugar Boy pulling him along when someone released a wave of ice at them, freezing Sugar Boy's Hound Dog breaking it and finally separating the two of them.

"Who is it who disrupted me when I'm having fun with Hot Boy?" He turned to the direction where the attack came from.

Natsu fell from the impact on his butt in relief. He knew his "hubby" was here to rescue him. His face was swollen from all the beatings. He rubbed his swollen face to ease his pain.

It was Gray who came looking for Natsu when he could not find him when he got home. He was worried that Natsu might have fainted somewhere as he was weak on his health since the extraction of his magic power years ago and he was unable to fully recover since then. Natsu was often found resting under the tree when he got too tired to move after his trip to the market and Gray was always able to find and take him back to their sweet home on piggy-back. This time, he was rather shocked to see his "wife" holding hands with another guy so he needed to break them apart.

"You actually have the gut to flirt with my wife to the extent of holding hand with him. Who the hell are you?" Gray demanded and his eyes widened as he remembered who the familiar face in front was.

"Ice boy! I found you! My hard work had finally paid off. Come on! Let's continue to make love where we left off seven years ago. Sugar Boy sang on his mike staff. Hair stood up all corners of Gray's body. He was turned off by his words. He had not even touched Natsu even though they were "married" for seven years in fear of hurting his beloved "wife".

"Stop calling me by that name! And who the hell is making love with you?" Gray exclaimed in panic turning to the direction where Natsu was. By then Natsu had turned white after hearing their conversation. _"After Lucy, it had to be him…" _Natsu had heard all sorts of rumours about Gray and his other relationships. More importantly, Gray had never make love with him since their "marriage". He was dense but not exactly ignorant.

"Natsu?!" Gray called out to Natsu who was in daze.

Jealousy shot up Sugar Boy when he saw Gray showing concern to Natsu. He summoned his Hound Dog, turning his slime to a shape of a huge palm. Smiling darkly, he sent the palm towards Natsu who was too distracted on his thoughts to even dodge. Gray saw the coming attack and tried to reach Natsu but he was unable to make it on time.

"NATSU!" Gray cried as he watched the slime hitting Natsu directly slamming him across a distance until he landed crashing on the huge rock behind leaving a large crack in horror. Natsu's eyes widened in pain when his head hit the rock and he fell unconscious. Gray was shocked to see blood oozing out of his head spreading out on the ground forming a pool.

"Now with him out of our way, shall we make love?" Sugar Boy smirked impressed by his work. Gray rushed to Natsu's side and held him on his arms. Natsu shown no sign of response when Gray tried to wake him up. The sleeve of his white trench coat was quickly dyed with Natsu's blood when Gray supported his head with his arm. Natsu was bleeding profusely and his face had turned pale white.

"Bastard…" Gray gritted his teeth glaring at Sugar Boy in fury. He would not forgive him for ever hurting his "wife".


	2. Part 2

**The second part to my two-shots. Natsu is so cute as an Uke. I shall leave it open-ended. Tell me what you think? Please read & review.**

**I had dropped some hints about Juvia's background I'm only touching in S4 in 'The Variation of Destiny'. Can anyone guess her husband's identity? It is not an OC or maybe is he? :P**

* * *

**Part 2**

This day, Gray and two of his best friends, Lyon Bastia and Juvia Lockser had arrived on an ancient ruin for a certain mission. They came in search of a treasure, "The Quartz of Bliss".

"Juvia, I will be able to give you happiness when I find it." Lyon declared. Juvia found herself hot on her face. "No, we can't. I…" Juvia placed both of her hands on her cheek in embarrassment.

_"Hubby, what should I do?" _Juvia had the image of her husband came into the view but she shook her head vigorously. _"Not this one!" _She thought of someone with the same face as her husband and sweat dropped. She got the wrong person in mind._ "He wouldn't be of help. I'm glad I gave him to Lucy-san.__" _Her face turned blue at the thought of her husband performing unison raid with him like Lucy & Gemini who turned into Lucy. Her imagination had run wild.

"Hey, both of you! We are not here to play; we have important things to do!" Gray yelled in frustration. He was getting impatient. He needed to find the treasure for his "wife", for Natsu's sake.

_"Natsu, don't you worry, I will find the treasure and heal you." _He recalled the incident with Sugar Boy the past week. Sugar Boy decided to leave the pair alone after seeing the anger from his eyes and look for Gray again later.

***Flashback***

_Gray had a hard time seeking help for Natsu who had rammed his head against a rock due to Sugar Boy's surprise attack. Natsu had been bleeding heavily. He carried him home, frantically searching for his first-aid kit to stop his bleeding. His heart lurched when he noticed the bandages were dyed red as soon as he wrapped them around his head. Natsu was in cold sweat and his temperature dropped drastically. His breathing was getting ragged and his heartbeat was getting weaker as time ticked by. Gray watched in shock when Natsu started to vomit blood. _

_"Natsu, hang in there, you will be alright." Gray cleaned off the blood from his mouth. What should he do? There was no hospital around. Moving Natsu now was not a good idea unless some form of first aid could be done. _

_He was lucky that a healer of their village happened to pass by their house on his way home to check on Natsu who was often weak on his health due to the loss of his magic power. He was really shocked to see what had happened to him. The healer quickly stopped his bleeding and stitched his wound. He suggested Gray to take Natsu to the nearby hospital as soon as possible as not only Natsu had a serious head concussion, he suffered from internal injuries after being hit repeatedly by some form of a heavy and gigantic force on his torso. Some of his ribs are cracked. His life was hanging by a thread._

_"Sugar Boy...!" Gray realised that it was Sugar Boy's slime which could have caused that kind injuries to Natsu and was really furious. He did not realise how badly his Natsu was hurt. If only he was there with Natsu so that he could protect him. _

_Gray took his advice and sent Natsu to the hospital half a day distance from where they were staying so that he could have proper treatment. He blamed himself for living in seclusion and was not able to seek medical help as easily as if they were staying in Magnolia where Wendy was around. They had been living together happily. Why this had to happen? He gritted his teeth in fury. He was really caught in surprise. To think Sugar Boy had such affection to him and in turn he got Natsu in trouble. _

_Sitting by Natsu's bed, he frowned in worries. His head, his body and his arms was wrapped with bandages. Natsu was hooked up to many machines with many tubes attached on his arms. He could see the rising and falling of his chest and the fogging of the oxygen mask over Natsu's mouth when he breathed from it. The heart monitor was beeping away indicating that he was still alive. He brushed his pink hair which covered his eyes. He looked so pale and fragile to him. _

_The doctor told him that Natsu had fell into coma and no one knew when he would wake up and if he would ever wake up. It was all up to Natsu. The doctor encouraged Gray to keep talking to him as this would stimulate him and might help in waking him up._

_"Natsu, wake up soon." Gray stood up and kissed his forehead. It was his fault that he was unable to protect him. His line of thought was broken by the opening of the door. _

_It was Juvia and Lyon. He had contacted them who happened to be on mission nearby around a week after he arrived at the city._

_"Don't worry, Gray-sama. Natsu-san will be fine with your devotion to him." Juvia placed her hand gently on his shoulder consoling him. Lyon shook his head. He did not expect things to turn out this way. Gray and Natsu were leading a blissful life for seven years. Gray wanted to give Natsu's happiness so they decided to move away, move away to somewhere nobody could mess with them. _

_"Flame brain is something else. I heard from the healer. He survived despite the lack of medical attention and heavy loss of blood for quite some time isn't it? Other people would have died. I believe he will wake up." Lyon placed his hand on the other side of his shoulder. He lowered himself by his side, whispering to him._

_"Juvia and I are on a mission to retrieve a "The Quartz of Bliss". It was said that whoever had their hands on the treasure would be able to grant happiness to the person he loves. I intended to give it to Juvia but as your senior I will give you concession. I believe I can win her heart even without it but for you to wake Natsu up, this may help." Lyon offered his assistance. Gray looked at him gratefully. _

***End of Flashback***

And so, the trio ended up at the entrance of the ruin where the treasure was said to be hidden. The trio were smart enough to be able to solve the puzzles set all over the routes. However, they were ambushed eventually. Lyon and Juvia were caught in the large mucus which Juvia was disgusted of while Gray managed to dodge it on time.

"Hold on, I will get both of you out." Gray proceeded to use his magic on them but it did not seem to be working. He just knew who was behind this.

"Sugar Boy! Just show yourself!" Gray shouted. Sugar Boy walked out. He was beaming in confidence. He was confident that he would win his love once he got his hands on the treasure, "The Quartz of Bliss". He had been waiting for somebody else to solve the puzzles and snatch the treasure from them. He did not expect Gray to be part of the search team. That would really help him. He could use the treasure on him immediately upon obtaining it.

With that, Sugar Boy skidded off with his Hound Dog. "Will you come after me?"

"Wait!" Gray clenched his fist. He needed the treasure to save Natsu.

"Go ahead, Gray. We will be alright. Natsu is waiting for you. Go and get the treasure!" Gray turned to Lyon and nodded in reluctance. "I know. You guys be careful."

"I will win your love once I get the treasure!" Sugar Boy sang while he was skidding on the way. Gray ran after Sugar Boy who was right ahead in full speed in opposite direction. Gray had decided that he needed to defeat Sugar Boy once again. They found each other when they reached the end of their paths. Each of them caught hold of a cube and clashed them together where they landed on the empty slot on their path to complete the last piece of puzzle. Bright light was connected around the path and the hidden treasure showed itself.

"Wonderful!" Sugar Boy sang.

"I can't let you have it!" Gray declared and he stripped. Sugar Boy blushed. His heart was thumping hard.

"Here it comes!" He exclaimed as he imagined Gray telling him, _"I'm all fired up."_ with a sweet and gentle expression. Gray was turned off. "What kind of fantasies are you having now?" He muttered and was getting tired of him.

"I have been caught off guard. How could you? My heart was throbbing very fast." Sugar Boy blushed. He danced as he summoned his Hound Dogs. Lump of mucus appeared growing in size. He created a path to reach the treasure. Gray of course would not let him have it. He created another path in ice.

Both caught on the treasure at the same time and the tug-of-war between them started again.

"It's mine, let go!" Gray shouted.

"I will give it to you after I become the owner of it. I'm Seme you know. Seme is supposed to have it and give it to his Uke." Sugar Boy explained his logic.

"You better let go, or else…"

_"I will fall in love with you."_ Sugar Boy fantasised Gray confessing his love to him. "YES! I LOVE YOU TOO!" He replied in excitement.

"What are you talking about?!" Gray retorted in panic. "I don't love guys. No! My cute wife Natsu is an exception! "

"Is your heart so cold that you can't accept my love to you? If that it's the case, I shall deliver my hot feeling to you directly." With that, Sugar Boy summoned his Hound Dogs in fire mode and caught Gray unaware within it.

"This is hot!" Gray realised his mucus was actually scalding hot.

"Spicy right? You see I'm smart enough to absorb the property of fire from Natsu-kun. I guess he is pretty cute too. No wonder you fell for him." Sugar Boy commented.

Gray was pissed off at his mentioning of Natsu's name. He recalled Natsu's smiling in happiness when Gray proposed to him kneeling down topless by his hospital bed with a ribbon tied around his neck holding with a ring after he was rescued from the clutches of Kingdom Empire.

His Natsu was fighting for his life now because of him.

"This is nothing as compared to the heat from my Natsu. He is now reduced to a half-dead state because of you. Because of that, I will not lose to the likes of you, I will defeat you for his sake!" He prepared to release his next attack.

"I love your expression. Come on! Ice Boy! I will give my heart to you!" Sugar Boy sensed an incoming attack and he dodged on time. It was someone who used the same magic as his dear Ice Boy. Lyon and Juvia who had broken free from the mucus arrived on scene.

"Gray, are you taking the Uke route? Get it together. We are supposed to be the Seme! Don't embarrass us. You can't take it. Ur will be crying from her grave if she heard that you had fallen into Uke mode." Lyon commented sarcastically.

"What nonsense! I have yet to give my all! I'm Seme and always a Seme!" Gray froze the mucus and break out of it. Creating an ice path raising himself high up, he would finish Sugar Boy now.

"Gray-sama, we will lend you our hands!" Juvia readied herself with her magic.

"Gray, we will defend your pride as a Seme!" Lyon declared.

"I will make you regret of ever hurting my Natsu." Gray fired his ice arrow at Sugar Boy.

"Oh... beautiful! This is the cupid arrow from my Ice Boy!" Sugar Boy blushed admiring Gray's beauty. He gladly took the hit of love.

"I'm taking this." Gray carried the "The Quartz of Bliss" on his shoulder as Sugar Boy fell to the ground from the combined attack of the trio.

"And so you are taking along my heart?" Sugar Boy requested before he went out cold.

Gray froze at his words.

"DISGUSTING!"

* * *

Gray used the power of the "The Quartz of Bliss" on his "sleeping beauty". Natsu stirred as he slowly awaken from his deep slumber from the effect of the magic.

"Natsu?" Gray called his name gently brushing through his hair.

Natsu looked at the man in confusion. He removed the oxygen mask over his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Who… who are you?" Natsu managed to get his words out.

Gray froze at his words.

"_It was said that whoever had their hands on the treasure would be able to grant happiness to the person he loves."_

Was that the kind of happiness he granted to his Natsu?


End file.
